


Mistletoe memento

by ExodusDei



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExodusDei/pseuds/ExodusDei
Summary: More about what happened during the S.T.A.R.S. Christmas party from Confidential Hope. Wesker has excellent taste, but what are the chances of picking the same person who is giving you a gift for Secret Santa?





	

The cheer outside of his office was distracting. With the holidays coming close, everyone was in high spirits for some reason, as though the same thing did not happen every years. Or perhaps he was missing something, but he never cared enough to elaborate. He had work to focus on and his closed door at least blocked out most of the noise.

Going through the report he immediately knew whose desk it came from. His eyes scanned the page, taking in the details of what happened two days ago. And whole correct, he could not ignore the blatant disobedience that the man even wrote out for him to read, a certain smugness standing out from the words. 

'And since the culprit decided to run I went after him and I think I heard our Captain say either to go faster or stop, but I was too far away anyway and managed to run him into a blind alley. He missed with two shots and I threw a bottle at him as distraction, which worked great by the way and after I tackled him he was arrested and everything was fine, but the Captain was angry for some reason.'

Of course he was. Watching him go after the armed man after he shot at the hostage and disregard a direct command with such a weak excuse, Wesker was in no mood to accept this kind of nonsense. He might be his best man, but that didn´t guarantee any preferential treatment. If anything, he demanded even more obedience and perfection. It was moments like this that made him doubt why he picked him out of all the dozens of applicants, some even with more experience an shining recommendations. But he went with this one.

Reading to the end of the report, Wesker slowly got up from his desk, paper in hand as he stepped outside of his office for the first time in hours. And immediately his senses were assaulted with bright, blinking lights and festive colours as well as cheery music that mingled with something that he wanted to destroy with his bare hands. Where was this revolting sound coming from? Momentarily forgetting about his initial task, Wesker followed the disturbing noise, soon discovering what appeared to be a plastic fir tree singing a rendition of a Christmas carol, the metallic sound. Jill´s desk. Why was he not surprised. 

The woman nowhere in sight, Wesker set the report down for a moment, lifting the awful monstrosity before inspecting the bottom, removing the bit of hard plastic that hid the battery compartment. With a little shake, the noise finally stopped as four batteries ended in his palm. Calmly he replaced the cover, picking up the report before heading to another desk. Seeing another plastic tree on Barry´s desk he was relieved to find that it was silent. Or someone beat him to it.

"Redfield, your report is late again. Can I expect it by tonight or not?" Watching Chris jump was a bit satisfying each time, but his face showed no amusement as the other turned around in his chair, facing him with those large eyes. Sometimes they stared at him as though trying to see behind the shades Wesker took to wearing, watching him when the man thought no one could notice.

"I´m almost done, sir. About the Christmas party-"

"I don´t attend these gatherings. I´ll be busy regardless, so the rest of you enjoy." He had to deal with this mess of a report and whatever other mess Chris would submit by the end of the day. And Umbrella was being a giant pain that needed to be shown its place.

"But we are doing a Secret Santa as well and Jill thought it would be great if you would join. It´s not a big party either. Just us and Bravo team having a small get-together." That alone spelled out more trouble than it was worth. Wesker had even less interest to attend now that he knew Marini and his team would be involved. 

"Does not sound small to me. As said, I will be busy-" 

"But everyone is looking forward to getting together like family! Captain, you can´t just skip that." It did not happen often that someone was bold or foolish enough to interrupt him. Until he hired Chris who seemed unable to grasp the concept.

"Oh, can´t I?" Something about his voice made Chris visibly shudder and he took small pleasure in that. He still affected the man like this, even after a year of working together. "I have no interest to mingle." Wesker turned on his heel and began to walk back to his office.

"So you´re spending time with your own family then?" Family. What an odd concept. He could not recall any holidays being celebrated in his youth. Other things were more important. Excelling at everything, for one, was always top priority.

"I don´t have a family. Get back to work, Redfield." He could feel the eyes watch him as he returned to his office and closed the door. Christmas never meant anything to him. He had a pleasant one five years ago... perhaps the only one in his life. But that was a long time ago and he never saw her again a few months later. She has been the one bright light in his life. And for a while, he felt happy.

The old memory made him sit at his desk for a while without moving, reminiscing about the past, looking at the old photographs Barry took at an Air Force event. Back then was when he first noticed Chris as well, still a rookie, but already loud and popular and with excellent results, but reprimands as well. He never thought he would hire him years later.

Barely an hour later, someone knocked on his door and although he was tempted to ignore it, Wesker only removed the photo from his desk, hiding it in the bottom drawer of his desk. "Yes?"

"Captain, I finished my report. Also Chris told me that you don´t want to attend the party." Jill looked positively ridiculous with the antlers on top of her head and they didn´t match her serious expression at all. "That just won´t do. Even Marini and the whole Bravo team are coming and you have to as well."

"I have to? I wasn´t aware that my duties as Captain entail attending parties. I must have missed that."

"Oh, stop it. Everyone will be there just having fun together and we can all relax for one night. I know you lead by example, but this should fall under those duties as well. And we want you there. I´m not here because it´s some kind of obligation to invite you. I´m here because Chris looked ready to cry when he told me you refused to attend and the others were looking forward to seeing another side of you. So for once in your life, suck it up and accept that people like you!"

Once again he was reminded why he hired this woman for his team, even told Marini to find someone else because Jill was perfect. Tactical, excellent marksmanship, her lockpicking skills somewhat of an unusual, but incredibly useful talent, her reports were always on time and precise and she followed orders. But she was also headstrong and not easily intimidated. Where Chris was oblivious, she stood her ground because she wanted to. Just like right now. 

They stared at each other for a while and Wesker could argue that he did not care for such events, for fraternizing with the others or simply that he did not want to. He was the Captain. He could do that. But instead he sighed and Jill knew that second that she won, a smirk on her face as she grabbed something from her pocket, presenting him with a gaudy Santa hat. "One more thing. You know what Secret Santa is, right?"

"Yes, I´m familiar with the concept of this strange tradition."

"Then you know what to do." She held out the hat, still smirking as Wesker, with no small amount of annoyance, reached out and plucked a piece of paper from it, just setting it on his desk, not looking just yet. She waited for a moment longer before sighing. "Just don´t be late, alright? We all want you there. Like it or not, we are like one big dysfunctional family. Three days should be enough time to get some Christmas cheer into you."

"I´m looking forward to it." His voice could not sound more annoyed if he tried. Jill turned on her heel and walked to the door, stopping briefly before looking over her shoulder.

"by the way, have you seen Chris anywhere near my desk? I think he stole the batteries from my tree and Barry´s and we can´t find any spare. You don´t-"

"Sorry, I don´t have any. But I think the music alone is enough to spread the holiday cheer without that monstrosity." There was that smirk again and Jill shrugged, leaving the office and closed the door. Just outside she pulled the remaining papers that all said _Chris Redfield_ on them into her pocket, replacing them with the correct ones quickly. Now to hunt down the rest of Alpha and Bravo. And get her revenge on Wesker for that tree. He had to leave his office at some point...

\---

He read Chris´ last report, eyes lingering on one detail he mentioned. He managed to submit it on time for once, but the same tone remained throughout all of his writing. It was almost entertaining at this point and his reports were easily distinguishable from all others. -slammed my arm against the ground and cracked my watch. He did recall that moment as he apprehended the man. Even if Chris disobeyed an order, he emerged victorious in the end.

They were different and had different tastes. Wesker was more used to elegance and refined things while Chris often forgot how a comb worked and his excitement got the better of him more often than now. They might have nothing in common at all aside from their work, but that didn´t matter. He still kept the man on his team because he was perfect for it. He still recalled Marini ridiculing him for going with someone like Chris Redfield, then a month later he caught the man trying to get him to change team members. An easy marksmanship competition solved that, with the added bonus of showing the other captain his place. Away from Chris.

Entering the shop he immediately drew attention as he headed to the watches, not bothering to remove his shades as he inspected them. They looked nice, average at best. But nothing that would be good enough for his standard. "I do believe you have more timepieces that are more presentable as a gift than these." The woman almost looked offended.

"Yes, we have a few that were custom made, but I assure you that these are-"

"Show them to me. The price is not important." Although suspicious still, she also seemed eager now and unlocked a case behind the counter, taking out a few cushioned boxes, setting them down in view of the camera. One by one, Wesker picked them up, inspecting the watch to the fullest detail and took several minutes doing so. There was no need to be so meticulous, he could have chosen just about any, but he was not about to be satisfied with something less than what he considered perfect. Another reason why he didn´t allow Marini to lay a hand on his Pointman.

"No, this one won´t do at all." Muttering he pushed another one away and the woman set it back into the case, obviously frustrated, but wisely held her tongue. The next watch though, was pleasant to look at. Elegant, but not too much so it would look unnatural on someone like Chris. 

"The diamond-reinforced glass is resistant to shattering and any form of scratches. It would take heavy machinery to destroy it. There is of course a lifetime guarantee on these watches, but the maker never had a piece returned and their family has been in the watch making business since the eighteenth century. It´s a unique piece and-"

"Enough. It´s good enough." Turning the watch in his hand he inspected the back once more. The watchmaker´s logo was there, elegant cursive writing along with an emblem. But there was enough space left over.

"We also do custom engravings for a more personalized present. Usually on wedding bands and watches as well... like here, some examples of our work." The man was something else really. Scary even. But she showed him the engravings and it seemed that he was interested after all. A few minutes later she was in the back, carefully engraving the words he wrote out into the back of the watch. Men´s watch.

_For my Star._

\---

"You came! How did the convince you? Blackmail? Threats? Maybe they promised something." Marini laughed as he patted Wesker´s back, the arm swiftly removed. 

"I assure you, I came of my own accord. But you are making it tempting to leave, Enrico."

"Come on, Albert, cheer up. It´s a party! Burton´s wife made cookies and a whole shitton of them! Did you try them yet! Oh, and someone spiked the eggnog, so it´s even better now." Wesker could tell.

People were standing out, loud Christmas music playing as they indulged. The eggnog itself was not only spiked. Aside from retaining the oddly disturbing colouring, it seemed to be pure whiskey now. The taste was actually not bad, he had a feeling he should watch out for the others and ensure they wouldn´t overdo it. Then again, they were all adults who should suffer the consequences of their actions. Seeing Chris off to the side talking to Jill he stared at the man for a while.

When he walked in, Chris was the first to see him. "Captain!" he cried, a bright smile on his face. Wesker had to admit that red looked good on him, the deep colour making his eyes shine even more. "You came!"

"So I did." That was the last thing he said to the man before Marini interrupted. Ever since either him or Chris were occupied by others, dragged into a conversation of some kind and after a while Wesker found it most irritating. He could just hand him the box and walk away, but that wouldn´t do. The present was... personal. Special. Just like Chris.

It has been two hours. Two hours since he came. Two hours since he spoke to Chris. Two hours of carrying around a box and still no chance to get the man away from the party. Marini was really talkative, his tongue loosened by the eggnog and anyone who was unlucky enough to walk by was dragged in as well. Watching Chris talk to Jill now, Wesker watched the man stare at him for a moment, the eyes almost sad.

He had enough.

"I think my ears had enough for the moment. Enrico, why not tell Barry and Joseph that interesting story you told me a moment ago?"

"Which one?"

"I don´t care." There was some laughter as Wesker walked away and headed to his office, a bit away from the centre of the party. The silence as he closed the door felt wonderful and he exhaled and walked to the desk, turning the lamp on as he reached into the drawer. He set the box here in case someone decided too rough, but lucky for them he avoided such treatment. He also dodged all the hanging greenery that Jill meticulously placed around the lounge.

"Captain?" When Chris entered, Wesker nearly smiled, setting the box on his desk momentarily as he looked to the man. Cheeks flushed, either with embarrassment or with the alcohol he saw him drink, he seemed more nervous than he recalled ever seeing the younger man. It was a good look on him. "I´m your Secret Santa." Now this was a surprise. What were the chances of pulling out the name of the one who was gifting you back? Probably rather low. Unless... of course. Jill was rather devious on that part. The question was why, or better yet, when she noticed.

"It´s not exactly a secret if you tell me." He was amused as he saw shock in his face and straightened, walking over to Chris. Usually so confident and cocky, the man was truly nervous now and it showed. When the box was held out to him, Wesker was actually surprised.

"May I open it?" He had Marini tease him about receiving a present, saying that it was impossible to buy something for him.

"If you want to..." He did. But he took his time at the same. With the door closed, the noise of the party was dim and Chris didn´t move from the spot, watching him as Wesker removed the ribbon. Hand-wrapped, it seemed. And not badly either. Such a hidden talent. With a soft smile he set the ribbon on his desk, considering keeping it for a while before revealing the box at last.

Now this was surprising. And maybe the brief stop in his movement showed the surprise as Chris shifted his weight, but Wesker was already removing the sheathed knife from the velvet bed. With deliberate slowness he removed the knife, staring at the blade. The quality was impeccable, the handle fitting his hand perfectly and the balance was exactly measured. How Chris accomplished this was a mystery. It was only as he turned the knife that he saw the engraving near the handle. 

"This is a very thoughtful gift, Christopher. Thank you." He set the knife back down, putting the box on his desk before reaching for the box hiding behind the lamp. What a perfect moment. With a soft smile he took the shades off and set them down

"I´m glad you like it. Well, time to get back to the party and-"

"One moment." He watched the other man freeze and it always brought him a certain bit of joy to see it. Walking to Chris he saw him tense, staring with wide eyes, mouth open. "Merry Christmas, Christopher."

"Huh?" 

"I do believe the point of Secret Santa is to gift the person whose name you pull out of a hat, is it not?" Seeing Chris go from confused to startled as his gaze briefly slid to the box and then back to Wesker´s face, his eyes especially, was enough to bring the smile back to his face.

"T-thank you, sir." The shaking hands held the box so tightly. Almost as if he couldn´t believe that he was gifted something. Maybe Christmas wasn´t that bad after all.

"Well then, open it. I do want to know if you like my present." Chris seemed to hesitate before tearing the paper off an Wesker was amazed that no scraps managed to fall to the floor. Watching his eyes stare at the box before opening it was mesmerizing. What was it about this man that attracted him so much? "I noticed that your watch broke recently. I cannot have my best man being late because he has no way to tell the time, can I now?" The amusement in his voice genuine and the eyes once more met his own blue gaze.

"T-thank you." He rather liked this shocked Chris, but it was like seeing a new side to the man he already enjoyed watching for no reason. Something about him was unlike everything he knew. In a way, he was reminded of a few years ago. Could there be two people to affect him like this? Could he allow it to happen again and risk everything?

"You´re welcome. One more thing, Christopher. _Look up_." He watched Chris obey without another word, eyes focusing onto the dark ceiling, trying to tell what was hanging there before recognition set in after a moment. "Ms. Valentine has been kind enough to decorate my office, perhaps as a prank. But I am familiar with the traditions. Are you, Christopher?" When she managed to sneak in and actually get the mistletoe all the way up there without any help was something he had yet to figure out. But she was resourceful. Too bad that locking his office would not help considering her skills.

"Yes..." Voice barely above a whisper. He never heard him speak this quietly and Wesker stared into the dark eyes for a moment longer before gently lifting his head up a bit more. Maybe twice in a lifetime was a thing after all, but he wasn´t about to get philosophical on it. Instead he pressed his lips to Chris´ in a soft kiss and when the other didn´t move away or push him away, he knew that this was no mistake. Very slowly he pulled back, the blush even more prominent on his cheeks. This was a really good look on the younger man.

"Let me help you with this." Taking the watch out of the box he took Chris´ hand and slid it onto his wrist. Of course it fit perfectly. He knew it would. Though the engraving he had made was hidden now, he didn´t mind. Eventually the other would find it. And then he would be standing in his office, questioning it, wanting only one answer, staring with those large eyes just like now. "You´re still standing under the mistletoe."

"I know." There was that confidence once more and Wesker had no chance to retort as hands gripped his tie and tugged him down, lips pressing to his own in a much firmer kiss, the other´s lips parting after a second. The taste of alcohol and sweets was not unwelcome and within moment he allowed his arm to wrap around the other´s waist, pulling him closer. Mistletoe was a wonderful excuse.  
In hindsight, someone at the party probably questioned where the two were, if Chris was being chewed out even at a party and when someone indeed raised this question and another offered to go look, Jill was already there, telling them that everything was fine with that confident smile before proposing a drinking game that the men were all eager to win. Almost too easy. Glancing to the hallway she doubted that either Captain Wesker or Redfield would join the party again anytime soon. Dancing around each other for so long was fun to watch, but it was frustrating to the point where she took it upon herself to help out. They both needed a bit of a push. Or in Wesker´s case, a shove into the right direction.

The kiss lasted for as long as their air did, Chris pulling away when he started to feel light-headed, but he wasn´t sure whether it was because of the lack of oxygen or the kiss itself. Staring into Wesker´s eyes he could not look away. He had such beautiful eyes, why did he constantly hide them behind those shades? Maybe he should steal them, but something told him the man had more than one pair around. No matter. Right now he wasn´t wearing them and a part of Chris wished he wasn´t wearing anything else either.

"Christopher, you know it´s rude to stare." Wesker was still amused as he watched the other, the wheels in his head turning for some reason and he could almost see it happen. The hand on his tie did not let go and with the way he was being watched, he knew it wasn´t going to happen anytime soon. 

"Yea, I know. But your eyes-"

"It´s your first time seeing them?"

"Yes. And they are beautiful. Why... no, I don´t even care. I just... I don´t think I want this to stop. Because then you´ll put them on again and I´ll never see your eyes again and I really don´t want that to happen. You wear them all the time and I don´t think I´ve ever seen you without them and it´s been driving me crazy." Rambling, tongue loosened by the alcohol. Wesker did not mind at all.

"I assure you, I don´t wear them all the time, Christopher. For example, when I shower or sleep I cannot physically wear them for my own comfort." He saw the other frown and looked away for a moment.

"But I don´t see you when you do that." 

"What if you could?" That alone was enough to make the other man´s head snap out within seconds and he saw the eyes widen almost impossibly, mouth opening and closing a few times as he struggled to come up with something to say, but nothing left those lips. And before anything could, Wesker kissed him again, silencing him before he could think of a reply.

Why this man attracted him so and fascinated him to the point where the feelings changed into affection, he didn´t know. And he knew he would ponder this many times over later, but right now he just wanted to kiss him, prevent him from leaving his office just yet as their lips locked over and over again. The hand from his tie eventually loosened, both arms wrapping around his neck as the man´s body pressed to his own. 

It took a while, but eventually he managed to manoeuvre the man to the couch he had pushed against a wall. It provided useful when he worked late into the night, to the point when going home would be useless and he could get enough rest there. No one knew, of course, and no one would. Sitting down he wasted no time in pulling Chris onto his lap and their lips connected again and again. The sounds his Pointman made were sweet music to his ears and though it would be unwise to let things get out of hand, neither man cared. Wesker especially didn´t care. His office was off-limits anyway. Though he wished he could offer Chris more comfort. 

_Later._

Right now his hands, for once without the ever-present gloves, slid beneath the man´s shirt, tugging it out of the dress pants he wore, fingers deftly undoing the buttons. He could feel his desire already pressing against him, straining against the material while they kissed and felt the man shift a few times as though trying to ease the pressure he felt. Wesker would grant him relief soon enough. For now though, his hands were busy caressing his frame, lingering over every little scar he could find. Of course Chris had a few. His time in the Air Force was not a walk through the park and even now he worked hard. Another reason why Wesker found him so fascinating.

Another moan came as he teased his chest, thumbs brushing over the hardened nipples and his own desire was not far behind. But he was too focused on Chris right now, touching him, kissing him over and over again until air became a necessity once again and he pulled away. Even Wesker was breathing hard, staring at the younger man in his lap and how he looked. He was beautiful.

"Captain..." He wasn´t sure what the other wanted him to do as he said that. But he wasn´t pulling away, shaking hands moving to the man´s vest, undoing the buttons with a certain endearing clumsiness and Wesker let him before the hands shifted to work on the buttons of his shirt as well. The dark strip of his tie against his pale chest seemed to fascinate Chris for some reason, his stare almost like a caress and soon enough he was pulled into another heated kiss, lips already bruised from the earlier show of affection.

Wesker´s hands were not idle, already moving lower, bringing Chris closer yet again before teasing at the top of his pants, deftly undoing the belt and he heard him mewl as he finally undid the lone button and pulled the zipper down. He pulled away from the kiss, just enough for Chris to let out another moan and looked down to appreciate the view of the man he had when something caught his attention.

"You have interesting taste, Christopher." Chuckling he pressed the tip of his index finger against the man´s choice of underwear, the banana design on grey background most amusing. The other´s cheeks could not get any darker at this point and he squirmed, unintentionally rubbing against the teasing digit which resulted in another soft moan. "Take them off. I don´t want your clothes getting dirty."

"W-what about yours?" But he seemed to know the answer before it came.

"Of course, I have spare." The others would notice for sure and then ask questions, unless Wesker only owned black dress pants which just might be the case. Chris didn´t think about it too hard though, shakily standing up, pushing his own down and to the side, not giving a damn about any wrinkles. "Take all of it off, Christopher." He saw the man shudder, hesitating as he hooked his fingers in the top of his briefs and slowly pushed them down. 

He had a stunning body. Wesker already knew that, sure, but seeing his almost naked like this gave the word a whole other meaning. Without waiting he pulled the other onto his lap once more, kissing him deeply, with even more passion than before and his hand wrapped around his straining erection. The way Chris tensed in his embrace and shivered made Wesker´s rational thinking vanish for now.

Stroking him he was not even going to try to rush it, savouring every second, watching the other writhe and moan, chest rising and falling as he tried to regain at least some control over his body, but all to no avail. Wesker´s hand slowly slid down the length, then back up, the clear droplets on the head providing all the necessary lubricant he needed for this. Not something more intense though. After all, he needed the man to be in top shape at all times.

"I-I want..." Barely able to speak, Chris stared at him with half-lidded eyes, biting his plump bottom lip. Wesker stared at him the intensity of his eyes stealing the words from his tongue for a second. But it was easy to remember what he wanted to say. " I want... to touch you." Who was Wesker to deny this request?

"Proceed as you wish." Whispering, Wesker watched a shaky hand fumble with his belt buckle, a sense of frustration in the motion as Chris fought with the piece, but the blond refused to help, instead continued to gently tease him to add to his struggle. His free hand squeezed at the warm skin of his thigh. When the belt finally came undone he rewarded him with another kiss as the rest were much simpler to undo.

The first touch was tentative and new to both of them. Wesker´s more primal urges were downright nonexistent, the few times having been special for a variety of reasons. But alone he rarely bothered, preferring a cold shower to get rid of unwanted erections. But nothing right now was unwanted. The hand on his member was inexperienced and he could tell, but at the same time there was that same confidence that Chris always carried with him, firmly gripping as he stroked. The sensation causing Wesker to actually grunt which made those dark eyes widen. Oh, that smile... 

Neither man said a word and it was better that way and once more Wesker pulled him closer, lips seeking out the other´s quickly while he stroked him to stop any other sounds from escaping him. It felt good. Too good. The talented hand matched his own strokes and soon he ended up pressing their members together, their joined hands now stroking in unison. At some point Wesker pressed his forehead to the man´s shoulder, lips seeking out his pulse, tongue brushing over the spot where he felt his heartbeat the strongest. 

No, he could not resist. 

Lips gently sucked on the heated skin, teeth nipping just enough to draw forth another gasp. His mouth lingered on the one spot, kissing and sucking as the pleasurable sensation continued to rise. And he could feel Chris shaking against him, no longer even trying to hide his soft moans. When Wesker pulled away from his neck, he saw a bright red mark left in the place his lips abused moments ago. It looked wonderful on Chris. He should leave more, all over his body.

Both men were close, the heat between them almost too much and when Wesker kissed him again, Chris lost any remnants of self-restraint he had. He came without a warning, a gasp becoming a moan as the hand did not cease to stroke the last droplets out of him, but when he felt the other man tense as well his eyes flew open as to not miss this moment. If he hadn´t been infatuated with his Captain now, than this moment was his undoing.

Wesker´s lips were parted, hair no longer the perfect, slicked-back style he was known for and his chest was a mess of white liquid. The image burned itself into Chris´ mind within seconds and he knew that many a lonely night would be spent recalling it. Heart racing he kissed his Captain, much gentler this time and for a few minutes the two men didn´t move, embracing the tender moment for as long as they could.

But eventually the cool air caught up with their heated bodies, Chris shuddering briefly while Wesker chuckled. Glancing down he grimaced, realizing that his tie was ruined. Taking it off he stared at the white streaks on the silken cloth and just set it on the edge of the couch for now while Chris slowly climbed off his lap, walking on shaky legs to grab the tissues on the edge of Wesker´s desk. He didn´t allow the man to touch them though, instead took it upon himself to clean the evidence of what happened from the man´s body and his own, then even tried to scrub the tie clean, but to no avail. 

"I-I´ll have it cleaned-"

"Don´t bother. It´s just a tie. A small sacrifice to make, I would say. Christopher?" The man wasn´t looking at him. Tossing the dirty tissues away as he struggled to get his underwear back on without falling over. He seemed to be in a haste and for a moment Wesker watched him, making himself presentable once more before walking over and wrapping his arm around the other´s waist. "Take it easy. Don´t rush, or you´ll hurt yourself."

Finally the other looked at him and seeing fear in his eyes was worthy of concern. Surely the man didn´t think he was angry or otherwise displeased? Or could it be... he thought this was a heat of the moment kind of thing. "Christopher, you should know by now I don´t do anything without a reason. Without a certain purpose I had in mind long before."

"Sir, I don´t-"

"And this, was no different either." When his Pointman finally managed to put his pants on and button up the rest of his shirt, Wesker stepped over to him, gently fixing his hair, then pulled him into a gentle kiss, adjusting his collar just enough to show a hint of the mark he had left behind. "I have no interest in office flings or one-night-stands." Whispering as he pulled away he fixed Chris with a stare. "And I consider this neither of the two."

"Captain?"

"Although it might be too soon to consider you mine, I guess I can wait for that. Right now though..." Wesker took a small bit of pleasure in seeing the surprise in the man´s eyes and lifted his hand, pressing his lips to his wrist, right above the watch. "I think we should go and say goodbye to the others for the night."

Wesker walked to his desk, fixing his hair as he went and the moment he put his shades back on it was as though nothing happened. The only difference was the satisfied expression that he hid well and he lack of a tie. Rolling it up he put it into his pocket for now and took the box with the knife. "You did seem rather upset over not seeming my eyes, but I do recall telling you of two other moments where I don´t wear them."

The reaction was immediate as realization finally dawned on Chris. The bright smile though, was almost too much. Taking things slowly could wait. Walking to the door he stopped briefly and looked up, judging the distance of the mistletoe hanging there before taking his new knife and throwing it in the air. It swirled a few times, then hit the string keeping the mistletoe there and fell back into his hand, followed by the plan that Wesker deliberately caught. "Such excellent craftsmanship. You have good taste, Christopher." 

"Especially in Captains."

"Yes, especially there." With the box and the mistletoe in hand he lead Chris outside and back to the lounge where someone was singing Christmas carols terribly off-key. He wasn´t surprised to see Marini holding a microphone. Jill was the first to see them and something about her expression said it all. 

"There you are. Feeling better, Chris?"

"Huh?"

"Yes, he´s feeling better now, but I think I will escort Christopher home in case he feels strange again. Don´t worry, I take excellent care of my team and don´t intend to do anything less now." Jill´s smile only grew and Wesker wasn´t sure whether to think of a punishment or praise her brilliance.

"He does seem somewhat red. Probably the eggnog. I think there different people spiked it." Barry laughed as he looked from Chris to the others still in the room.

"I see no point in spiking an already alcoholic drink in a room full of adults. But it was an enjoyable party. Jill, good job organizing all of this."

"Thank you, Captain. Oh, by the way, what happened to your tie?" Jill could not resist the teasing remark and saw Chris tense. Wesker on the other hand didn´t seem affected at all as he retrieved their coats, helping Chris get dressed.

"Unfortunately, it got a bit dirty. Now, if you would excuse us." Wesker´s small smirk was missed by Barry completely while Jill could not hide her own. Watching the two men leave together she leaned against a table, satisfied with how everything turned out. Rigging Secret Santa was a great idea.

"She _knows_." Chris softly whispered as they left the building, the cool air outside helping him focus once more. "Jill definitely knows! What are we going to do?"

"We are going to my place, where we shower and then see what happens next, of course." Not at all bothered, Wesker walked beside the man, perhaps closer than strictly necessary. "And Christopher, eventually they will all know. And I don´t intend to hide it. Although I guess it would be wise to avoid such encounters in the office..." At least most of the time. 

"So this is... are we..."

" _Yes._ We are. I don´t intend to let go something I wanted for a long time, Christopher." Wesker smiled, leaving the man to ponder what he said the rest of the way to his apartment. Even the elevator ride was silent, but not uncomfortable. The moment they stepped into his place, the door closing behind them, Wesker´s lips were on his own again, hot and intense and giving him the reassurance he craved.

"Now, how about that shower?"


End file.
